


Laced

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drugs, druuuuuuuugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets drugged at a club and his boys need to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced

"Ryan I can't find Michael." Ray shouted over the pounding music of the club. He was being the responsible one allowing everyone to have a good new year while he stayed sober as ever keeping an eye out. Michael had gone to the bar for a new drink a while ago and had yet to come back. 

"He's probably just in there, with Gavin or something." Ryan replied gesturing over to the crowd of writhing bodies in the centre of the club. 

"He's not with Gavin, Ryan I'm serious I can't find him anywhere." The look in ray's eyes sobered Ryan up slightly; he pulled Ray against his chest and placed his basically empty beer bottle down on the table. Luckily he hadn’t been feeling like drinking a lot tonight, he had only been on his second beer so it was pretty easy to shake off the buzz.

"Okay, I'll help you look. Where are the others?" Ray sighed with relief and gripped his hand dragging him over to where the others were standing. Unlike Ryan they had all been heavily drinking, Gavin looked about ready to keel over or throw up, probably both and Geoff was leaning against the wall laughing like a maniac at fuck only knows what. 

"Well you guys are gonna be no help." He muttered to himself.

"Oh heeeeeeeeey! It's Ryan!" Jack slurred, leaning over the table towards him and Ryan dodged the drunken kiss that he was aiming for.

"Not now Jack." Confusion passed over his face and he sobered slightly. 

"What's wrong?" 

"We've lost Michael." Ray yelled over the hard beat of the music. Jack frowned and grabbed Geoffs arm telling him they had to go. Even as drunk as they were, they could sense when something wasn't right.

 

They searched the clubs upper deck, the bathrooms and did at least 3 laps around the bar with no sign of their other partner. Geoff and Gavin were, as predicted, absolutely no help. They ran into everyone, kept making inappropriate jokes and more than once Gavin tried to get Ryan to let him disappear into the crowd. He was about to turn around and tell him to just fuck off because he was being more of a hindrance to their search than anything else when he felt rather than heard his phone ringing in his pocket and he pulled it out, squinting as the light assaulted his eyes and smiling when the name on the screen read Michael. 

"Hey Michael where are you, did you wander off? We’ve been looking for you" His laugh was cut short when he heard the sharp intake of breath and a panicked "Ryan?" Stutter through the line. 

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" Jack and Ray turned sharply to him and gave him questioning glances when he put his fingers to his lips to stop them butting in. 

"I...I don't know. I was, I was in the club...I think. It's cold out here Ryan." Michael stammered, his breath choked and panicked and Ryan's heart clenched. 

He was already heading out the door with his phone clutched tightly to his ear with the other following him confusion written on their faces when the first whimper came done the line.

"Where are you love?" 

"Round the back? There's a dumpster, I hid, Ryan I'm scared." He whimpered and Ryan started running as soon as his feet hit the concrete outside. 

"I'm coming okay Michael? Okay love? We're all coming, just stay where you are, we'll be there soon." There was silence on the other end and Ryan swallowed heavily. Then there was a crack and the line was dead. 

"DAMNIT!" He barked and picked up his pace.

"Ryan what the fuck is going on?" Jack yelled from behind and Ryan barely slowed down as he turned to them, red faced and panting. 

"Michaels in trouble." 

They skidded around the corner to the back entrance of the club, seeing a tall man leaning on the wall with both hands stretched in front of him. He was speaking down to the ground and Ryan growled.

"Oh come on, I just want some fun, I'll make sure you enjoy it." The voice drawled.

“Please…don’t.” The frightened reply was all Ryan needed and he saw red as he grabbed the back of a red ski jacket and tore the guy away from the shaking body on the ground. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK FUCK!" He screamed and slammed his fist into the guys face sending him flying to the side where Jack and Geoff crowded him, bodies raised tall and chest pushed out intimidating him until he crawled away throwing himself up and scurrying away holding his nose. 

When he turned back around; shaking his head to clear the red fog that threatened to overcome him he saw Gavin and Ray kneeling by Michael who was curled up tight against the side of the dumpster. His head was down and he didn't seem to be aware of the soft words of comfort his boyfriends spoke. 

Ryan knelt down and gently pulled Michaels arms away from his face allowing him to get a good look at the man. He didn't look hurt, just scared. There were no marks on his face other than the dirty scuff marks from the metal he had been pressed against. His breathing was heavy and his eyes unfocused, blurred with tears. 

"Ryan...?" He croaked and sat up further only to drift back to the side only to be caught by Ray and pulled into his arms. 

Ryan's face creased in worry and he lifted his hand to feel the back of Michaels head for any hidden head wounds or injuries that would cause such disorientation. There was nothing he could tell though and he glanced up desperately at Geoff and Jack who also shrugged anxiously, unsure of what to say.

Gavin leaned forward and Michael whimpered, then glanced back at jack with a frown.

"Is he just drunk?" 

“No I don’t think so, Gavin. Just get the fuck out of the way okay? _you’re_ too drunk for this.” He lightly pushed Gavin away from his boyfriend and he hit the wall behind lightly, drunkenly sliding down.

"Michael, focus on me love, can you tell me what happened? What's wrong?" 

"I don't... I was just..." He looked so confused that Ryan felt his heart physically tighten.

"Okay okay, you’re alright. I want to get you off this floor but first you have to tell me, did you hit your head or anything like that?" Ryan asked firmly, hoping to cut through the fog in Michaels expression.

"No...no I don't remember, I don't think so."

"Good, alright let's just get you off the ground and we'll find a cab." He started to lift Michael by the arm but as soon as the space around the dumpster came into view Michael scrambled out of his grip and pressed himself back against the wall.

"No! No no not out there, I can't." He whimpered and Ryan, keeping his composure despite the rage he felt building again over the fear this guy had caused, held his hand tightly.

"He can't hurt you Michael, he's gone, we'll protect you." He squeezed the hand in his firmly. “Just focus on this, I’m right here okay?” A few seconds passed before the tight squeeze was returned and Michael nodded, still looking very young and scared. 

Geoff grabbed Gavin by the arm and tugged him after them, Gavin could feel the buzz wearing off as he became more aware of what was happening around him. He still staggered as they made their way to the cab ramp by the club.

They bundled Michael into the back of the minibus cab and he immediately curled around Ryan; refusing to let go on his anchor, still shivering and breathing unsteadily. He blinked up blearily at the guys lined up on the other side.

"I think...the drink tasted weird, it was bitter. It's not normally bitter Jack, it's nice." Jack groaned but looked to Ryan and Ray with a nod. 

"He's drugged." They agreed, Geoff swearing under his breath.

"That fucker in the alley." At the mention of that guy Michael latched more tightly onto Ryan and shook more violently.

"I wasn't gonna have sex with him, I promise. He said it'd be good but I think he was lying." He assured quickly sounding like a child begging not to get in trouble. 

"He was love, it’s alright we believe you." Ryan soothed and Ray, on his other side, stroked Michaels thigh relaxingly. 

“Good…coz I wouldn’t you know…” he slurred and then passed out flat against Ryan’s side, eyes drifting closed. Ryan shook him once and then checked his pulse and breathing quickly before deeming it safe to just let him sleep the drug off. 

“What do we do?” Gavin asked quietly.

“We get him home, put him to bed and keep an eye on him. There shouldn’t be any lasting effects but he’ll probably still be feeling it when he wakes up.”

\---

He woke up when Ryan started lifting him out of the car. The vertigo of being lifted threw him off balance even as he was carried and he whimpered into Ryans chest. The world was spinning and he struggled to remember what was happening and where he was. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he wriggled out of Ryans arms ignoring his yell as he staggered over to the nearest bush and puked into it. 

It didn’t help that behind him he could hear another strangled noise and vomit hitting the sidewalk accompanied by a cry of _GAVIN_. Ray tugged him away from the bush before he could faceplant into it and, along with Ryan, they led him through the front door and into the kitchen. The darkness in the house felt like the shadows were moving and he could almost see the walls pulsing. He whimpered again and held tightly to Ray who motioned for someone to turn on a light which they did and Michael immediately felt himself relax slightly. 

A cool glass of water was pressed to his palm and a steadier hand than his helped him hold it up to his lips. Across from him Geoff was giving a moaning Gavin a cup of coffee.  
The water felt good on his throat but after a second coughed and spat it back up onto the table, inside it seemed like the water was drowning him, it was swirling and rushing like a whirlpool in his stomach and he pushed the hand away when it tried to give him more.

“Right, let’s just get you to bed. You’ll feel better in a few hours.” Ryan assured and together they walking Michael unsteadily to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed they removed his shoes and pants before tucking him in under the covers. 

“Think he’s gonna be okay?” Ray asked Ryan as the older man settled onto the bed next to their drugged boyfriend.

“Yeah Ray, thanks to you. I’m seriously glad you have a mother hen disposition or…god only knows what could have happened tonight.” Ray shuddered at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. 

“I’ll get you some water, Ryan. I know you must be feeling a bit rough right now too.” He smiled and Ryan thanked him. Ray looked at Michael, now snoring softly under the covers and tapped the door frame once in a release of relief and trudged off down the hall as Ryan settled into the covers, laying sideways to keep an eye on Michael as he slept off the night. 

Thank god for Ray indeed.


End file.
